


Aftermath of the Wedding

by AmazonGoddess79



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonGoddess79/pseuds/AmazonGoddess79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane are married!! Huzzah!! Loki is under an Asgardian form of house arrest and Darcy had decided she wants to maybe shake things up in Asgard and is staying. But there's something more than a little unusual about the Midgardian and Loki, being completely bored, is intrigued. A mortal with magic?! Nearly unheard of, especially in modern times! Loki is mildly unsettled and determined to find out more. Also, he wants to make things as awkward as possible for Odin in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy sighed and slipped out of the party quietly. She’d eventually go back in but for right now she wanted some quiet. It always happened like this it seemed. She’d be  
going along fine, then some she knew would fall into the immense pit that was “happily ever after” and Darcy would find herself feeling wistful, lonely and vaguely unsettled. Darcy   
leaned back against the wall and looked up at the unfamiliar night sky above her. Not that the Asgardians weren’t yummy to look at. She had every intention of taking at least one of them back to her room at some point while she was still here. But sometimes, like now when she could see how happy Jane and Thor were, knowing that they had all the time in the world ahead of them together, she felt kind of wistful about always being the one to avoid relationships. Don’t get her wrong, she very much enjoyed the way her life was overall and had no intention of changing it in the near future. But every once in awhile, (not that she would ever tell anyone in a million years), she wondered what it would be like to actually have that burning, consumed by love feeling; like she’d dreamed about when she was a little girl and only knew the happily ever after stories of her childhood. To have that one person who knew her better than anyone else in the world. Sure, Jane would always be there for her, she knew, and there was Tony and Pepper. Even Natasha was someone she felt she could turn to if necessary, but what about someone to always wake up to? Someone who knew what to do for her when that phase of the moon arrived or when she was sick. Someone who really got her. Everything about her, the good, the bad, the deeply hedonistic and wicked, as well as the softer feelings she often only let out when alone or around certain people. Jane was actually about the only person who really knew half of what through Darcy’s head and now Jane was married to her hunk of burning alien god. Darcy sighed again, her eyes closed against the light from the moon and stars and the glow from indoors.

 

A spot of laughter from inside caught her attention and she glanced back at the room, lit up and full of people from Asgard and Earth, even representatives from most of the other realms had shown up for the celebration. Darcy straightened her dress and blew a kiss at the moon before donning her party smile and heading back inside, all maudlin thoughts pushed down so deep that they wouldn’t surface again without her permission. She was ready to party!!

 

Loki’s eyes followed the Midgardian girl back into the large feasting hall where his brother’s wedding was being celebrated at great length. She obviously hadn’t realized he was out here when she slipped out. He’d been there throughout the ceremony and the celebration, staying mostly to the periphery and shadows. While Odin allowed him free reign of the palace, he was unable to leave the palace or grounds without an approved guardian. Which meant that he was here, attending to the celebration that meant his brother was, once again, outshining him. Not that Loki had any intention of ever getting married. He felt it was ridiculous and impossible to want to tie your entire life to one person and give them that much control. But he had recognized the barely there look of longing on the young brunette’s face as she had looked up at the stars. Having nothing better to do, he had skimmed the surface thoughts of her at the time and smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that he was now privy to information that no one else had. This little girl, this Darcy Lewis, was accepted by those that knew her as something of a loose cannon. She was the effervescent, perpetually single, member of the group who everyone else relied on for whatever was needed when they couldn’t get to it or when they were busy with their own relationships. But now Loki knew her secret. A secret that apparently she only brought out on rare occasions to examine and acknowledge to herself. Now all that remained was to decide how he could best use such information for his own interests.

 

Back inside the party……

 

Apparently Tony felt that Asgard was not quite up to providing interesting enough music for a truly epic celebration, so he’d managed to find a way to rig up something using a mini version of JARVIS and now the hall was filled with Midgardian music. There were many that stood around, unsure of what to do, but Darcy simply grabbed Fandral by the hand and dragged him onto the floor to dance. Fandral seemed unsure of himself for a split second (possibly the only time in his life that a woman had made him feel that way) and then grinned and began to dance with her. The other Midgardians were all enjoying the music from home and several other Asgardians, began to migrate back onto the dance floor. There were even some Light elves, Vanir and Dwarves getting into it! Darcy laughed and whirled around, enjoying herself. Trust Tony to find a way to play what he wanted at someone else’s wedding reception but she was incredibly thankful for it. Not that the Asgardians didn’t know how to throw a shindig but the music seemed a little lacking in the party feeling department. Some of it was obviously a little strange to the Asgardians, but Darcy loved it. Darcy danced for awhile longer, seeing Volstagg and Sif dancing as well. After awhile, the happy couple retired for the night and many of the guests began to drift away as well. Darcy stuck around in the hall though because she was not about to throw the towel in until she’d decided who she was taking to bed. Tony waved at her from where he was sitting at the table and mouthed “Godsmack” at her. Darcy nearly peed herself laughing before she heard the beginning notes of “Voodoo” coming over Tony’s speakers. Darcy swayed while the music got going; her eyes closed and felt herself drift off into the song. As she felt herself moving to the sounds, it seemed as if everything around her was moving in a bit of a haze. Darcy had always felt a strange pull to music that brought out her darker side and this was no exception. She moved sinuously to the rhythm and could feel music pulsing through her blood. She kept her eyes closed but was fairly certain that there weren’t too many others dancing. Dancing to Godsmack took a special kind of skip and cohunes that Darcy smugly felt she had in spades.

 

Loki slid back into the hall himself as he felt the energy of the crowd change. He looked around as the Asgardian music stuttered to a halt and another sound took over. Ah, there at the head table, Tony Stark of course. He should have expected as much. He watched as the strange brunette girl dragged Fandral onto the dance floor and as some of the younger members of the court began to drift onto the floor as well, getting into the pull of the Midgardian music. His lip curled up in a slight sneer as he leaned one hip against the wall and watched as Fandral tried to keep up with the girl. She was a whirlwind on the floor, never faltering in her movements for a moment. She seemed to be able to effortlessly slide from one song to the next, even as the rhythms changed, her body seemed to follow. Loki was deciding whether or not he should leave the hall when the tempo of the music changed again. The energy of the song was so different from what Tony had been playing prior to now that Loki paused and found himself following the strange rhythm as it wound its way through the hall. The sound was deep and dark and the vocals when they started were not as chipper as most of the previous music that had played from the Midgardian’s tiny device. Loki watched as the strange brunette girl seemed to disappear into the music. A few of the elves stayed on the dance floor, but Loki only saw her. She was the music. Loki heard the words and saw the way she twisted and writhed to the song and found himself wondering if she would be that unbound underneath him. THe very thought made him swell and press against the lacings onhis pants. He shook his head violently for a moment wondering where that visual had come from, then found his eyes drawn back over to her. She moved as if there was no one else watching, losing herself completely to the music, as if it spoke to her on a visceral level. Loki leaned back against the wall again and drank the sight of her in. It was unheard of for anyone else in the realms to act so free and unconcerned, particularly while at Odin’s court, but this girl, she really didn’t seem to care. Loki allowed a small grin to play at the corners of his mouth. Well then, if she was unconcerned about the way people viewed her dancing at the Prince of Asgard’s wedding reception, then she really shouldn’t care about being the woman to bed the second son either. Loki decided he liked this train of thought because it had been awhile and there was the slight chance that it would anger Odin, knowing that Loki had bedded one of Thor’s Midgardian guests. It was bad enough that he had married one of them, but for Loki to bed one would simply exasperate him even further. Then he peered closer, using his Magic to See her. SHe was exuding magic as she danced. He felt his jaw drop in shock. How was this possible?! She was mortal. WHile mortals could tap into magical energies after long and rigorous preparation, it was nearly unheard of for one to do what she was doing. It seemed altogether impossible. A puzzle then. Loki’s lips curled up in a smile. He did enjoy figuring out puzzles and seducing the mortal would be amusing and help him to further that goal.

 

Tony had decided that he had had enough of playing DJ and had gone off with Bruce and Pepper to explore. It took Loki a moment to realize that Darcy had started to wander off from the hall as well. In fact, it looked as though everything was over. The servants were starting to clear things away and there were a few straggling groups of guests still sitting around chatting, but otherwise the room was nearly empty. He straightened up and headed out of the hall and down a few corridors until he reached the communal area of the part of the palace she was housed in. He would see her when she got to her room. No reason to clue anyone else in to what he was doing. A couple of those elves would be just as fascinated as he was and he wasn’t one to share anything if he could avoid it. He would wait here, lounging on a couch and reading until he saw her. Simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki encounter each other. Which one will come out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I just want to apologize for how long this one took! I've had it mostly finished for several weeks, but didn't really like the feel of the flow and couldn't figure out how to change it for the longest time! I'm planning on being a bit faster with following updates and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for being patient with me!!

Darcy walked back to her rooms, sadly all alone. She wasn’t too put out however, she hadn’t really been overly eager about taking any one she had met back to her rooms with her. Although some of those elves had invited her to some sort of after party but Darcy wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to get into that without some preparation first. Or at least a warning of what their after parties entailed. She had a feeling that they got pretty out there. She shrugged to herself as she neared the common area of the wing she was staying in. From this distance it appeared to be unoccupied. Darcy wasn’t really surprised. She hummed to herself, dancing the last few steps into the common area.

 

“Do all mortals perform while walking or is there something special that you are trying to accomplish?” a low voice drawled from behind her.

Darcy whipped around to see none other than the God of Mischief and Lies lounging on the couch behind her. Somehow she had missed seeing him when she entered the common area. Her eyes took in his long form sprawled across the couch and she grinned internally to herself. It was too bad she hadn’t encountered him earlier. She definitely wouldn’t have minded taking him on the dance floor. Darcy’s mind wandered down a slightly smuttier path and she found herself visualizing actually taking him on the dance floor and she felt her breath hitch slightly and her mouth go dry. Oh yes, he would perfect for what she wanted. She had no doubt.

Loki heard her breath catch as she seemed to peruse his form and he smirked to himself as he noticed a flush of arousal wash over her fair skin. This would be so much easier than he first thought if all he had to do was speak to the strange girl. His enthusiasm dimmed just a shade, barely enough for him to notice. It just wouldn’t have the same effect on everyone if it was that easy. But it would still serve for a fair amount of awkwardness among everyone. He decided to continue. Standing up, he took a couple of strides until he was right in front of her. She was rather petite. How unusual. While he was used to being slightly taller than many around the palace, he was not accustomed to seeing someone who barely came up to his shoulder. And he knew she was wearing those odd shoes that Midgardian women used called high heels which meant she wasn’t even quite that tall on her own. 

Darcy felt smug as she watched his eyes run over her form. She knew she was different from most of the women he’d probably grown used to, even from the various other races that had been around the hall earlier that evening. She slipped around him and walked towards the end of the couch he’d been lounging on. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to play with the younger prince. 

“What can I say? I enjoy dancing. I was part of a bellydance troupe for awhile back on Earth. Do you know what bellydance is Loki?”, Darcy cocked her head to the side slightly, looking for any sign of recognition on his face.

Loki didn’t recognize the term at first, instead simply visualizing what her belly would look like without clothes, soft and silky skin. He imagined it clenching as he pleasured her until she couldn’t do more than moan. 

Darcy saw his pupils enlarge further and while she didn’t think he knew what she was talking about, she knew he was seeing something in his mind’s eye that was obviously arousing. She took a couple of steps closer to him, but still maintained a bit of space, swaying her hips in true bellydancer fashion for a moment.  
“Would you like me to show you what I’m talking about,” she asked him in a low, throaty voice.

Loki dragged his eyes up from where they’d been glued to her hips and looked at her eyes. He felt like he was losing control of the situation and that bothered him. Yet he found himself murmuring “yes” and allowing her to grab his hand and pull him along until they were in the drawing room area of her suite. Loki glanced around, surprised a little at how much she had already made it her own, despite only having been there for a couple of weeks. He whipped his head around as she tugged on his sleeve and proceeded to show him something on that small device of hers.

Darcy tried to keep her grin to herself as she watched him watch the video of her and her troupe performing at a festival. She knew she looked hot in the video and as she glanced down she knew he thought so too.

Loki set her tablet down and turned to the strange girl, intent on regaining control of the situation again. “Tell me, did you do something to cause you to need to insert a ring into your belly or is that normal for dancers?” 

Darcy nearly laughed at the fact that he was trying to act so nonchalant. She could see the proof that he was as aroused by her as she was by him straining against his leather pants. 

She appeared to be considering his question carefully, “Well, I don’t know if it’s normal for all dancers, after all there are several types of dancers, however, I know many bellydancers who have their bellies pierced.” She leaned in closer to him, her fingers sliding slowly up his arm. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about what she wanted to do with him, but she was enjoying this far too much to just give in now. She glanced at his face from beneath her eyelashes and bit her lip lightly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked.

Loki nodded, thinking for a moment that he had once more gained the upper hand.

Darcy leaned up to get closer to his ear, “I have several more areas pierced under my clothes. I love how it feels when the rings get tugged on,” she murmured softly, letting her lips barely ghost over the shell of his ear before pulling back.

Loki’s pupils blew wide at that and he growled low in his throat before reaching for her, intent on furthering what she had started, but Darcy skipped back a few extra steps so he couldn’t quite reach her.

She looked at him, now openly teasing, “you know that there are many muscles in a woman’s body that have to get toned and practiced to bellydance? Plus a good dancer must be incredibly flexible. Just think about the positions I have to hold! Well, Loki, can you imagine the positions?”

Loki stalked her slowly, “You wish to bait me, little mortal? Hmm? Do you think you can taunt the God of Lies and Mischief?” 

Darcy’s eyes widened as he disappeared from a few feet in front of her and suddenly he was right behind her, arms closing around her waist and trapping her arms at her sides.

“I assure you, little mortal, that I am fully on board with any tugging you wish to do as well as bending you into whatever positions you beg me to.”

Darcy shivered as her eyes started to roll back in head as she felt his voice caress her skin as the back of her neck. Despite her trapped position, she wasn’t worried. Instead she turned her head far enough to kiss the side of his mouth. She hadn’t intended to kiss him yet, but something inside her wouldn’t let her wait. At the touch of her lips on the corner of his, Loki shifted slightly and took her mouth with his.

Darcy groaned and turned fully into his arms as his tongue swept into her mouth. Loki’s hands pulled her closer, one tangling in her hair, the other kneading one of her ass cheeks. Darcy knew she had to regain control but, “just a few more seconds” she told herself before finally pulling away from him. She backed up until she was near the door.

Loki followed her, looking ever so much like a sleek jungle cat as he approached. Darcy bit her tongue hard to keep herself from jumping on him. Damn she was turned on by all of this!!! 

She cleared her throat, “I think I better call it a night Loki. Thanks for making sure I got to my room ok.”

Loki stopped and blinked. Was she throwing him out?! He couldn’t believe it! 

“You cannot be serious?! I am not accustomed to such treatment, little mortal! You will not bring me to my knees with a couple of teasing words and kisses!” he was getting rather upset, but then he wasn’t used to being so aroused and the object of his arousal suddenly deciding against finishing what they’d started.

“I’m sure you’re not. Prince and all that jazz, but it is nearly morning, and I’m really quite tired. Perhaps you could come by tomorrow and we could talk?” Darcy suggested. 

Loki gaped at her in astonishment. She could not truly be saying what she seemed to be, “You surely do not wish me to court you?!”

Darcy blinked then started to laugh, “No! Oh no, not at all. I just thought you might be bored and want to talk to someone who wasn’t from Asgard. You know, someone who’d actually talk to you. Besides, I heard that you know where all the best books are in the library and I could use that kind of help. It’s kind of massive you know.”

Loki shook his head for a moment. She was so very strange. But he found himself agreeing, “Very well. I shall come for you tomorrow in the early afternoon. And we shall talk.”

He started heading out the door when Darcy caught his hand lightly and brought it up to her mouth, “Loki,” she whispered, her voice low and throaty again, “I am on board with you tugging,” she took one finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She closed the door behind him.

Loki stood there, feeling somewhat stupified for a moment, then transported himself to his room where he immediately opened the lacings on his pants to ease the pressure there. He palmed himself, thinking of her hot mouth on his finger and tracing that finger over the head of his cock. He groaned loudly, his hand sliding down his length and he thought about sliding into her lush heat. He stroked himself firmly, feeling the pressure on his cock and imagining it was her mouth. He could practically feel her tongue running over the heavy, throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft before long he was spilling his release into his hand. 

As he regained his equilibrium, he realized that he had gotten no closer to discovering anything about the aura of magic around her.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SO SO SO Sorry that it has taken me this long to update!! IT wasn't on purpose I swear! Thank you if any of you have continued to subscribe in hopes I would update because here it is!! I've not had a working computer for a couple of years now that really worked well and I'm crap at writing anything more than a simple email on my phone. Here's some more!!! It's a little short and a bit of a hanger but I promise there will be more with a much shorter waiting period between!!!

Darcy woke up a few days later, feeling restless. She felt the need to be doing something. When Jane had decided to relocate the bulk of her research to Asgard, Darcy had decided to move with her. The problem now 

was that 1) Jane had as many assistants as she needed and 2) Jane was on her honeymoon and not around anyway. That left Darcy with very little to do. She had already started making forays into the library when 

they first got there and she had time to practice her dance, although she had nothing more than videos to work with now. Sighing, she stretched slowly before climbing out of bed. She put some music on, (thank 

whoever that between Tony and one of the many mages around here they’d been able to find a way for her to continue to access her iPod and other electronics), and proceeded to start her morning yoga and tai chi. 

She was actually very new to the tai chi, but after that wonderful excitement in New Mexico, she felt that she needed something and tai chi seemed a natural progression from the yoga she was already familiar with. 

As the music continued through her set playlist, she eventually transitioned into a little bit of dancing around her suite, unaware that there was a set of emerald eyes watching her every move. 

Loki had woken up irritated for the third day in a row. He’d been unable to corner the young Midgardian woman alone since that night after the wedding. And not for a lack of trying!! She’d either been busy with those remaining from the Midgardian group or checking on the progress of the many assistants that had been placed at the disposal of his new sister-in-law. So he decided to resort to some good old-fashioned stalking. Upon rising early, he ran through his usual morning routine as quickly as possible, hoping to catch her before she left her suite for the day. As it turned out, he was in luck. The woman was doing some type of movement that looked like slow motion hand to hand combat techniques. Loki watched for a bit, fascinated by the deliberate movements of her body.

‘Moving that slowly must use ridiculous amounts of muscle control,’ he thought, which of course then just led his mind to wonder about what other type of muscles she had such control over. After a couple moments of pleasant visualization, he mentally shook himself and focused his attention back on the strange woman inside. She was still moving, wait, that was definitely not a type of combat move. Hips did not move that way when doing hand to hand. Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away as she progressed into more and more dance movements, highly reminiscent of the ones she’d shown him on that device of hers the other night. Now he knew he wasn’t going to leave.

Darcy moved further and further through the rooms, her body moving through the various dance moves and parts of routines she knew. She needed to get out there and do something though, so she started peeling off her workout clothes to the music, getting ready to head into the bathing room. 

Loki’s breath hitched in his chest as he realized she was stripping down right in front of him. Granted she had no clue he was there, but still. He paused for a moment, smirking to himself at the possibility of what might happen if he continued to watch her. Carefully making himself completely invisible, he glided into the room through the balcony he'd been watching from, slowly sliding further into the room, watching the Midgardian woman as she danced her way around her rooms, gathering her things to wash with. 

Darcy grabbed a portable iPod dock and some of her more indulgent bathing items (most of which she'd grabbed after arriving here on Asgard but so what? Their stuff was pretty awesome). Gliding and shimmying into the bathing room, she set everything up, changing the music playing to something a bit more folksy and primal sounding. Darcy brushed her hair out and pinned it up messily, trying to put it out of the way until she was ready to wash it. While pinning it up, she felt a slight breeze blow over the back of her neck, past her ear. She shivered in response, goosebumps breaking out over her skin, her nipples pulling in taught at her body's response to the puff of air. After pinning up the last curl, she trailed her hands slowly back down over the front of her, fingertips gently brushing over her already peaked nipples. She shivered at the gentle touch, her eyes fluttering slightly as she imagined a longer set of fingers running down her body and bringing her to whimper. Finally, she shook her head as if to clear it of cobwebs and walked over to the bathing pool. Slowly walking down the steps into the deeper part she let herself relax into the warm water. It wasn't nearly as hot as bathing water on Earth, but it felt incredible sliding over her body. Darcy chuckled too herself. She knew her body was too keyed up on sexual energy to just relax entirely so she might as well use the opportunity to enjoy herself. Darcy floated back until she was resting against one side of the bathing pool. Luckily, it had a ledge running around it that served as a bit of a seat so she rested herself there. Letting her head fall back against the edge of the pool, she let her fingers glide down over various parts of herself, one hand trailing slowly down her neck to her nipples, the other trailing across her stomach and down. She moaned a little as she felt herself start to get wet again in a way that had nothing to do with the water she was in.

Loki swallowed hard as he watched her hands trailing down her body, leaving glistening drops of water that simply begged for him to lick them off. As carefully as he could, he flicked away his clothing and eased his way into the bathing pool, barely aware of what he was doing, simply trying to not let her notice the movement of the water from his body. Since she wasn't really paying attention to anything but her self ministrations, he was able to cut through the water closer to her body without her noticing. Unable to pull his eyes away, he watched, fascinated, as she tugged on one of the silver rings attached to her nipples, her other hand disappearing beneath the water to touch herself in that sleek area he knew looked so different from most women he'd encountered.


End file.
